


Solivagant

by RumourOfCake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't ask how they're twins yet different species just work with me here, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I wouldn't trust me when I say "fluff " though, No Beta We Die Like We All Thought Ranboo Would At The Festival, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty sure there's a war going on, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technically Ran's a Dreamon and Boo's an Enderman, This is really self indulgent, Well... I know if there is or not. You don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Ran and Boo are the princes of the Ender Kingdom. They live a mostly peaceful life, although restrained to the palace’s walls. Their mother worries about them on a daily basis and they both think she’s overreacting, Boo thinks that the two of them can survive perfectly well without any outside help. Besides, they’ve managed to get their other tutors fired relatively quickly, who’s to say that this one is any different?Too bad their new tutor is the infamous General Technoblade from the Antarctic Empire, everyone knows that people from that kingdom are bad news. After all, the Queen has put a lot of effort into making sure this supposed war never happens, hasn’t she?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 176





	1. A proposition and two princes

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardtwt discord server this one goes out to you, our several hours of brain rot has finally produced something. Don't spoil it though :') 
> 
> Tags will update as I go on but I'll tw chapters if they need them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walks to the office at the end of the hall, adorned with the blood of his enemies fresh from battle. His superior welcomes him and offers a proposition to take down the neighbouring kingdom of End City.  
> Meanwhile, two princes meet their new tutor, although reluctantly. Boo believes that he can get this tutor to quit as well but Ran hopes that it will turn out okay. Especially since their new tutor was a supposed general from their supposed allied country during a time when war tensions were high.
> 
> It'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has launched! WOOOOOOOO! I'll remember you guys when I get clout, I swear. /j /j/ /j /j

The man absentmindedly rubbed a splatter of blood from his face as he walked, not minding how it seeped and stained the fingertips of his gloves, deciding that the red colour would match nicely with the rest of his bloody person. His attire mostly consisted of the war battered armour associated with most soldiers, it’s dull gleam having still the dirt and grime of the battlefield. Soldiers parted ways from each other as he walked down the halls to his superior’s office, all of them staring at him in awe and terror as he strode with large and bloody steps to the head of the hallway.

A single knock sounded through the halls, followed by the clanking of a large set of doors as his superior let him into his office. 

“Sir?” he asked, peering into the dark room which was illuminated only by the faint candlelight of a lantern on the desk.

“Close the door behind you.” A man behind the desk responded.

Hesitantly edging the door closed, the bloodied warrior raised an eyebrow at his superior’s secrecy. His senior waited until the moment the lock on the door clicked shut, then started explaining why he had called him there. 

“I have a proposition for you.” The warrior’s superior surmised, hints of a smile on his face.

“...” Suspicious, the warrior thought. “What is it?” He reluctantly inquired, unconsciously fiddling with his blood-stained gloves. 

The man standing before the warrior broke into a grin. “Rumour has it that the Ender Kingdom needs a tutor for its two young princes.”

“And how is that in any way affiliated with us?” he pushed, crossing his arms in an accusatory motion. 

“Well, it seems that someone from the Antarctic Empire has signed up for the deed.”

Hearing this, the warrior perked up from where he instinctively leaned against the wall. “What— But isn’t that treason—?”

Raising both his hands in a defensive motion, the other in the room laughed as he straightened up his form. “Now now, no need to get distressed. I said I have a proposition for you.” The older man said with an eerily calm tone for the allegation.

“But who would dare to—” The warrior tried.

“—Technoblade.”

The uttering of the infamous general caused the warrior to perk up even more, taking a step forward. “Hah?” He spluttered. “But why—”

“Hush. Let me talk.” The elder ordered, tiring from the warrior’s questions. “Listen, son, the Ender Kingdom is desperate for peace. If a well known Antarctic Empire figure acts courteous, they’ll think that they will be able to negotiate! However, that figure will be able to talk with the princes every day.”

The bloody warrior didn’t like the sound of those words, settling to ask another question. “So?”

“Queen Endora is hiding a secret about her two sons. Figure out what it is.”

“...Alright, Sir.” He muttered, turning towards the office doors once again. Just as he did so, however, a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder last second.

“Oh, and do make sure to make notes on their mob tendencies. Those two would be a great breakthrough in our experiments, after all! You would know.” He reminded the warrior, a sly and mocking grin on his face.

“Yes, sir.” He muttered. “I’ll be going now.”

His senior nodded, lifting his hand from the warrior’s shoulder and striding back towards his desk. “Do be sure to shut the door behind you.” 

“Yes… sir.”

* * *

Two boys sat next to each other on a single bench on a balcony, watching as the chefs harvested chorus fruit below them. Neither of them were rather interested in the activity however as they intensely watched the palace gates in anticipation. The boy on the left, distinctly enderman with black hair and bright green eyes, groaned dramatically as yet another trader with the familiar blue robes passed through the palace guards instead of their new tutor.

“Come on already, how much can a guy be late? I want to set a new record!” He griped, twiddling with his tail as he did so.

“Boo, you’re not supposed to play with your tail-” The other reprimanded. “And don’t say that, Mom will get mad if she hears you!” The paler boy with white hair and a ceramic mask marked by a sad face hushed as they both tore their eyes away from the gates to look at each other.

“Don’t worry Ran, she can’t hear us from this far! Besides, it’s not like she doesn’t know what’s going to happen either way.” Boo reassured his twin, reaching over and ruffling his hair. Ran squawked and leaned backwards, causing both of them to tumble onto the balcony’s soft dirt with a sharp clang of falling crowns as Boo also moved forward to reach towards Ran’s head. Both of them yelped in surprise, whining at each other that their clothes got slightly dirtied as they scrambled to stand up again. 

Their mother whipped her head around in worry as they fell, sighing in defeat as they sheepishly smiled while dusting off their attire. “Boys, don’t ruin your outfits!” She chastised from her position further into the room in which the balcony was connected to. “We want you two to look as decent as you can for once.” She reminded them, although there was a smile quirking at her lips. 

With excellent timing, a tall guard donning the palace’s purple uniform rushed into the room towards Ran and Boo’s mother. “General Technoblade has arrived, your majesty!” She informed them hastily. “He’ll be waiting in the drawing room.”

Ran and Boo’s mother thanked the guard, sighing as she looked back at her two sons. “We must make haste.” She told them, beckoning the two to follow her down the palace halls. “Dust off your garments as we approach the drawing room. This is not only your new tutor but he’s also the leader of the Antarctic Empire’s army, and as you know they’re our greatest ally in the Overworld.”

The latter of the two twins scoffed. “He’s not that special, Mom.” Boo argued. “We’ll get him to quit anyways.” He added on, although it was more of a whisper to Ran than anything. Ran pretended to ignore him, opting to fix his circular mask as it lay lopsided on his face. Boo gurgled in annoyance as he was disregarded, pretending to fix his sunglasses to mock his brother. 

The family of three reached the drawing room seconds later, their mother giving them a once over to make sure that their presentations were acceptable as she pushed the intricately decorated doors open. A man with pig ears and bright pink hair appeared in the twins’ visions as their mother stepped aside to let them in, donning a white uniform with blue accents and a navy cape. He stood up abruptly from the couch as the family entered, bowing to their mother when she approached him. “At least this one know how to greet a royal.” Boo whispered to Ran, earning a sharp nudge in his side in return.  
  
“General Technoblade, a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” Ran and Boo’s mother greeted, reaching out for a handshake with an unusually bright smile on her face.  
  
“The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty.” Technoblade replied, taking her hand and gripping it briefly. “His Imperial Majesty has told me only good things about you and your country.”

Their mother lit up uncharacteristically at the mention of the Emperor of the Antarctic Empire. “You flatter me unnecessarily,” She waved off. “Phil has told me so much about you, I would’ve assumed that we’re family already- feel free to just call me Endora!” 

Technoblade remained on guard, shaking his head softly in refusal. “Ma’am, I couldn’t possibly…”

Boo rolled his eyes as their mother eagerly talked to the foreign general, about his emperor and about his role as Ran and Boo’s soon to be tutor. “How long do you think he’ll last?” He muttered, hoping that Ran would hear beside him.  
  
Looking to and from Boo’s malicious grin and Technoblade’s polite persona, Ran hummed in thought. “Two months at the most. Maybe less?” He suggested. “He looks different than the other ones.”

  
After receiving a confused glare, Ran shrugged. He didn’t quite know how to explain it, the general didn’t look any different than their previous teachers. “There’s just something.” He decided on, unable to describe it any further.  
  
“Something.” Boo echoed. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ran?"  
> "Yeah Boo?"  
> "What DO you think of General Technoblade?"  
> "... He's got pink hair?"  
> "..."  
> "I wonder if it's natural..."
> 
> \--------------
> 
> And that ends Chapter 1! I'm really excited to write out all our brain rot :] Sorry if my grammar and that shit is really bad, it'll get better once I edit this cause I'm planning to edit every five chapters 
> 
> Anyways, fun fact! Boo's sunglasses have enchantments of unbreaking and mending because he grabs them by the lens a lot and with being a enderman, boy's got sharp claws.


	2. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new tutor doesn’t particularly care about them, Boo surmises. He’s more boring than they expected, might as well make him quit too and win the bet against Ran. There's no way that this Antarctic Citizen can last more than one month at the hands of the Crown Prince Boo of the Ender Kingdom.
> 
> Ran thinks the tutor's strange, it's unlikely that he'll end up the same as the other tutors before him. Either way, he just hopes that he can get something done in lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS TO CHAPTER TWO!! Very surprising, I know. Also this chapter and the next one are gonna be shorter than the first [Probably only 1000 each] but the way that i've planned out chapter 4, it's probably going to be around 1800 words so it balances out, I swear.
> 
> Also!!! This is probably super REALLY boring but that's just me world building, I swear. Plot is happening in chapter three!!
> 
> Also Also!! Fin are you fucking happy now i updated the fic even though you can literally read everything I've written so far in the document.

Techno groaned as he headed towards the Antarctic Empire’s portal room, awake despite the early hours. It was currently the 16th of June, the day of which he started his new duty as the princes of the Ender Kingdom’s Academic Tutor, and he was currently making his way to his new workplace. His soldiers glanced at him strangely as he walked the unfamiliar path to the end portal, having not been told of his hiatus as their leader. The general dismissed the worried questions of a couple of his subordinates while he tread through the corridors, eventually reaching the doorframe to the gateway leading to the corresponding room within the other Kingdom. Stepping up to the quartz stairs and approaching the portal, Techno inhaled a deep breath and stepped into the void.

As the purple cloud of teleportation faded, Techno faintly heard the shouts of endermen guards announcing his arrival before they helped him steady himself from the unfamiliar travel method. He momentarily took a second to thank them before moving from the portal lobby towards the Palace gates, slowly making his way towards the study that Queen Endora had directed him to days prior. A couple of familiar young boys watched him as he walked, seated at the same balcony that they had been staring down from prior to his last visit. Luckily by the time that Techno had climbed the stairs, both boys were sitting at separate desks with equally ornate decorations descending from the writing surface downward. They were supposedly waiting for his entrance, judging from their faces as he came into their visions. Most likely an order from their mother to behave and at least show up.

Ran, the Dreamon brother if he remembered correctly, was sitting upright and fidgeting under the table in supposed nervousness. At least, Technoblade assumed that it was nervousness; a mask covering your entire face tended to also mask your expressions. Boo, on the other hand, had decided in the most unroyal-like fashion to sit on his chair with his legs crossed on the seat and humming an obscure upbeat tune. 

Setting down his satchel on the third desk, which was situated opposite the other two, Techno brought out a notebook accompanied by a pair of reading glasses. “Alright kids, let’s get started then.” He sighed for what it seemed like the millionth time that day, ignoring Boo’s obnoxious humming. “I’m not really built for teaching- more for battle and for war tactics- but whatever, it’s fine. We can just start from wherever your last tutor left off before dipping- chapter five, am I correct?”

Ran furrowed his eyebrows in confusion underneath his mask at the question, despite his firm nod in response to Techno’s question. Unlike his predecessors, this tutor seemed to be uninterested in him and his brother, preferring to stick with the boring formalities with nothing added more and nothing less. Technoblade seemed to notice his perplexation, briefly turning around to pull out a feather quill from his bag. “If you want the blathering then my name is Technoblade, but I’d hope you already knew that.”

Both brothers immediately shot up in their seats in interest, surprised that the general could read them so easily. When he recollected himself, Boo grinned and waved for Techno to continue as if he were the one calling the shot. A nosy kid, Techno collected from his interest in the general’s personal life. Rather annoying, since Techno was at least nine years older than him, but he must have grown up with people flocking for his aid. 

So was the life of the Crown Prince, that boy was destined to be a ruler one day. 

“I’m twenty-one years old and I work— or worked until I came here— as the General of The Antarctic Army, the youngest in its history.” He continued, resting an arm on his scabbard. “I’ve won wars beside my best friend and leader, Emperor Philza, in many wars and I suppose I’m also highly renowned as the ‘Blood King’ amongst our people.” 

Boo scoffed at Technoblade’s gloating and stuck out his tongue as the piglin hybrid lowered his head to write some weird notes in his book, causing Ran to quickly turn his head and look at his brother. Techno assumed that he was glaring underneath his mask from what his body language implied. 

They appeared to then start partaking in a non-verbal conversation, however Techno could safely rule out telekinesis. The two often raised an eyebrow at each other, shaking their heads and gesturing wildly. At the most, it was just a side effect from growing up with only the other as your main company. They understood each other well and could string together intricate sentences without a clear form of sign language either.

Techno wondered whether or not they could have had a relationship like that growing up.

He quickly wrote more notes into his notebook.

As he looked up to the two princes again, they had stopped bickering and settled down in their respective seats although glaring at each other every so often. 

“You’re both rather different than what I had gathered from when I met you two and your mother the other day.” Techno mentioned offhandedly as he observed the brothers’ shenanigans, fiddling with the pages of his notebook as he did. 

“Quite different.” He repeated, looking curiously at Ran. 

“What d’ya have against that? I can act however I want.” Boo accused, frowning from behind his desk which he was now leaning against; Lord Prime have mercy on that probably very expensive wood. Techno raised an eyebrow at Boo, prompting the young prince to straighten up in his chair. 

“You don’t seem any less annoying than what I witnessed with your mother, that’s for sure.” The general deadpanned, rolling his eyes as Boo squawked in defiance. Pointing at Ran, Techno explained his reasoning. “When within the safe arm’s reach of your mother and brother, you act rather similar to your enderman counterpart.” 

Raising his head higher, Techno seemed to make direct eye contact with Ran through the mask. “You’re nervous.” He recognised. 

Receiving only a nervous laugh in response, Techno continued. “Rather reliant on each other, aren’t you?” He asked in an overly friendly tone, although all of them knew that it wasn’t really meant as a question.  
  
More of a confirmation.

A split second of silence fell between them, only being broken by Techno asking them why they were quiet. “You wanted this, didn’t you? Come on, we can break the ice right here.”

“There’s nothing much we could really add,” Ran grumbled at the turn of events. “You know everything about us already.”  
  
“Really?”

“You keep looking at me funny whenever I do something...” He pointed out, frowning at Techno’s guise of innocence.

Observant, Techno noted with a small smirk on his face. 

“Like that!” The boy caught again. “You’re strange, not like the other ones.” 

A pause. Techno raised an eyebrow in amusement as Ran realised what he just said. “Wait-! I’m not supposed to say that…!”

Boo chuckled as he leaned across his desk again. “Oh come on,” He teased. “it’s not like mom will get mad if you do.”

“That’s what you always say, you idiot!” Ran snapped, whole demeanor overturning in the matter of seconds. He must be used to his brother’s antics, feeling comfortable enough to argue back with such valour.

“Anyways,” Their new tutor continued, ignoring their bickering as it slowly turned out to be an endless loop of bickering. “Let’s start with the actual lessons, shall we? I’ve heard that one of you is rather talented at potions.” 

What a useless waste of time. Nevertheless, the small chatter seemed to satisfy the twins’ curiosity.

Ran managed to raise his hand slightly at the mention of his favourite subject, earning a small laugh from his twin. “Shut up, Boo…” He groaned softly, muffled by the ceramic material of his mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your highness, it would be most appreciated if you could let me finish the question before you answer."  
> "Sorry..."
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Sorry that it's all exposition so far! We start picking up speed next chapter cause most of the character establishment is over! The rest of all the exposition will be scattered about and mentioned off hand so make sure to take note :P (But not too much, my writing is awful so it's better to skim read :'] )
> 
> This chapter's fun fact: Ran is the white/dreamon side of Ranboo and Boo is the enderman side because Fin thought “Boo” was a cool name for an enderman.
> 
> Kuma - helped a lot  
> Lemon - beta reader that isn't a beta reader because I thought my no beta tag was funny so she's there to make sure that I actually post stuff.  
> Brew - did more than fin did  
> Fin - was a bitch to me the whole time
> 
> /hj


	3. His Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endora visits Technoblade as the school day ends, the artificial light from the end rods reflecting off both of their faces under the Ender Kingdom void sky. She smiles brightly. Too brightly for a stranger. Her heart is worn on her sleeve, the love for her sons taking priority over any other situation. Techno can obviously tell that she trusts him already, despite being a stranger.
> 
> -
> 
> His superior calls. “You’re still keeping track of them, correct?” The warrior murmurs in confirmation as he watches the two princes excitedly chatter with their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY A LOT OF STUFF HAPPENED WHERE I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEN SCHOOL CAME UP AND ALSO PERSONAL STUFF AND THEN I COULDN'T STAY AWAKE LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS AND I GOT STUCK AT A SPECIFIC BIT, I PROMISE THAT CHAPTER 4 WILL BE QUICKER AND BETTER QUALITY BECAUSE IT'S THE HALF TERM NOW!!!

After a good amount of hours later, five lessons and a lunch break filled with awkward pleasantries, Techno gleefully called for the end of the hypothetical school day and started packing up his belongings into the satchel he had brought with him. 

He watched as Boo whooped in celebration and snatched a light purple bag that was leaning against his table’s leg, already being packed ahead of time once Boo caught a peek of the clock a good twenty minutes before the scheduled lesson was supposed to end. The excitable prince immediately darted towards the doors before Techno could tell him to calm down, hesitating at the hallway when his brother did not follow.

Ran sighed at Boo’s antics, slowly picking up his items and neatly organising them into his smaller messenger bag. Techno waited as Ran closed the clasp shut and pulled the strap over his head, however heading over to his desk rather than the door where Boo was waiting.

“Sir?” 

“Yes, Your Highness?”

Looking down in embarrassment at the title, Ran mumbled that Techno didn’t have to call him that. He then meekly asked if Techno was going to be there for the next day’s lesson, nodding rapidly as the general reminded him that this was his job now and that it would defeat the whole purpose of being hired if he quit after one day. 

“In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity.” Techno reminded Ran, glancing over to his brother. “I will continue to teach you until that is seized.”

The young prince pondered upon Techno’s answer for a few seconds before grinning hopefully, bowing and rushing out the door after his brother, mumbling about quoting outdated sources. Techno rolled his eyes and shooed the both of them off, Boo whooping as Ran finally caught up to him. The two then made their way down the hall towards the courtyard, bickering the entire way until Techno couldn’t hear either of them anymore. He sighed at their antics, loosely reminding him of his own pseudo brothers. 

Soon after the two princes left, Techno made sure that he hadn’t misplaced anything and rose up from his chair. However, as he did so, the Queen strode into the room with a bright smile on her face. 

“Your Majesty,” Techno acknowledged, hurriedly bowing before her. “I apologise, I was just about to depart.”

Endora quickly shook her head, encouraging Techno to stand up straight. “It’s alright, General, you’ve been a pleasure to have around and I do not mind if you stayed for longer.” She reassured him, taking his arm into a jovial handshake. “Ran and Boo have been awaiting a mentor of your calibre for quite a while now.”

Suddenly, a crash rang out from beyond the study, prompting both Endora and Techno to quickly glance at the hallway from which she entered. Techno raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking to Endora for guidance. Despite the clamour of guards, all calling Ran and Boo’s names, Endora ignored them and continued to ask Techno: “However- I am quite curious- how has your first day of lessons been? I hope that they haven’t been of much bother to you.” although her voice slightly strained.

“They’ve been well disciplined for sheltered young children such as themselves.” Techno tried to compliment, failing to keep a grimace from showing on his face. Endora nodded gravely, understanding too well where he was coming from. He glimpsed past the doorway, noticing the back and forth of extremely annoyed guards and other castle staff. 

“Nevertheless, it seems that the young Prince Boo intends to make a grand fuss whenever the opportunity is given to him.” Techno noted. 

“Oh, Boo… I hope he isn’t too much of a bother, he’s quite bright under all the falsities of bravado.” Endora assured. “I suppose you know that he is the Crown Prince, he’s been chattering non-stop about how he’ll be the greatest King our nation has ever had.”

Techno raised an eyebrow in interest. From what Phil has told him, none of the End Kingdom’s monarchs have ever been anything that could be characterised as benevolent or outstanding. This mindset also extended to Endora: someone who his Emperor especially disliked. 

“Truly?” He asked the Queen curiously. “He seemed to have a particular favour towards a commanding tone when addressing me.”

“Dear, you’ll have to forgive me for that one. I’m sure that as you get to know him, Boo will grow to treat you as a friend. He’s quite wary of strangers and tends to put himself higher than them in order to look braver.” She promised, a look of fondness plastered across her face.   
  
“You know your sons pretty well for an actively reigning monarch.” 

“Well why wouldn’t I?” Endora questioned. “Despite all my duties, they’re always my top priority. It’s how all parents should behave, in my opinion.”

How naive. 

“...I suppose.” Techno vocally agreed, although the Queen’s vitality tired him after hours of dealing with her sons. He let his gaze drift away from her and towards a lone clock on his borrowed desk, Endora’s eyes following him.   
  
“Oh, look at the time! I’m sorry for keeping you, General.” She apologised. “I’ll let you go now, Phil should be expecting you back at the Antarctic Empire soon.”

“Thank you.” He muttered, bowing curtly. 

“See you tomorrow!” Endora responded, waving as Techno exited the room. 

Tomorrow. 

* * *

The warrior frowned as he received a call from his superior, settling down in a large tree branch near the gardens as he answered it curiously. “Sir? Why the sudden call?” 

The older man sighed from the other side of the line, clearly disappointed despite the distorted sound from the cross-dimensional communication. “I thought I told you to notify me as soon as the princes were released from lessons,” He reminded, the annoyance evident in his tone. “Why haven’t I received anything in the last 10 minutes? Clearly, you’ve been slacking off with your new assignment.”

“I apologise for my impudence, Sir.” The warrior frowned, unfamiliar with the abnormal irritability. He added onto his apology, noting that the princes were currently talking to their mother along with their retainers and he was currently exiting the premises in an attempt at reconciliation.

A sigh could be heard on the other end. “Return. It would be more reasonable for you to give me your findings in person.”

The warrior complied without complaint, leaping from his place in the tree branches and into the bushes below. The leaves rustled slightly upon his departure, notifying one of the princes as they chatted on a bench a few feet away.

“Hey Ran, did you see anything move by that tree?” Boo asked, squinting to where he thought he saw the movement.   
  
Ran rolled his eyes behind his mask, not looking up to where Boo was pointing. “You need better glasses, Boo.” He suggested with a mocking tone.   
  
His brother scowled as he pushed his sunglasses up on his nose. “These aren’t prescription and you know it!” he reminded Ran, who smirked at him in response and went back to retelling his tale about his various potion experiments. However, despite his brother dropping the subject quickly, Boo frowned at the trees again before rapidly being pulled back into the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sir? Why are you covered in leaves and twigs...?"
> 
> \--------------
> 
> fin are you happy yet i updated the goddamn fic /lh /nm
> 
> i am absolutely so sorry that you had to read that it's the last chapter of exposition. it's really bad because i didn't know what to do with the minimum notes that past me left me T_T
> 
> Third fun fact: The Ender Kingdom imports all their honey from the Antarctic Empire, as well as all the plants that are found in the end.


End file.
